Fighting my way back to you
by dadams037
Summary: The meeting with Anya went a little differently. Clarke is taken and Bellamy is left to realise how important she was to him. But what happened to her, is she still alive? does she love him back?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It had been over two years since I'd seen her, two years since she gave everything for us. I told her it was stupid of her to go to that meeting: that it was clearly a trap and I suppose in a way it was. After all I did lose her that day.

I've tried over the years to move on but every time I think I'm on the verge of it, I dream of her: of those soulful baby blues and that golden blonde hair flowing down her back. There is only one way to truly describe Clarke Griffin: Beautiful. Even when she was screaming at me I could see it. Why did she have to leave?

She told me once that the camp needs me, that she needs me. But she was wrong; it's me that needs her. I still have nightmares of that day nearly every night, Clarke coming to me telling me that Finn had arranged a meeting with the grounders. I could've stopped it there: I should've stopped it there. But in my defence have you ever tried to say no to Clarke? It is not easy.

_Me, Raven and Jasper followed behind them all the way to the bridge, none of us talking as we knew the impotence of not being seen. Clarke's life could have depended on it. _

_We took cover just short of the treeline; it was the best we were going to get. Straining to hear I could only get the odd sentence when they raised their voices_

_"Why would I agree to an alliance that people can break the moment they get here?"_

_"Grounder Princess looks pissed" Raven whispered._

_"Our Princess has that affect" I replied having had lots of previous experience. _

_'I knew this was a bad idea' I thought, trying to think of a way to justify a truce to these people. This shouldn't be my responsibility, this shouldn't be my problem. I felt my rage at the Ark once again begin to rise: how could they send children with limited knowledge of the world, with no food and with no way to protect ourselves. 'Think Clarke think'_

_"Well let's give them a reason not to break it then" I reply thinking fast. _

_"What?" Anya replied, clearly surprised._

_"Let's make this arrangement be so equally beneficial that they'd have to be idiots to consider breaking it" I continued._

_"What do you propose?"_

_"Well I don't know really, what is it you need: Technology? Food?"_

_"And if we were to request something from you what would you want in return?"_

_"Knowledge and peace" It might not be the smartest answer and I know I should be pushing for food or weapons but I think we can survive alone as long as we know the dangers we face._

_"Okay in that case I propose a trade" _

_"That's great! You'll see that all we want is to live in peace, what is it you want to trade?"_

_"You for Lincoln"_

_"What?!" She can't be serious, what could she possible want with me?_

_"We need a medic, Lincoln was that for our people but he can no longer be trusted"_

_"And you think I would be?!"_

_"No. But they would not have a problem putting a sky faller to work, whereas their pride would not let them go to a traitor." She continued._

_"This there nothing else we could trade instead?"_

_"No, that is the only use your people can offer you"_

_"But why would we take this deal, yes this will be beneficial for Octavia but what about everyone else? They would be down a medic themselves."_

_"Lincoln has chosen your people over ours, he is a medic and as such they will be able to go to him. This also fits your criteria for knowledge: Lincoln will give his freely to your people while you will give yours to ours."_

_'Oh God, what was I going to do? It does make sense and if it ensures peace I have to go for it'_

_"And you can guarantee that we will set boundaries and that no one will be hurt as long as they stay within their boundaries?"_

_"You have my word"_

_"Okay, I need to inform my people and collect my belongings. Shall I meet you by the river tomorrow at noon?"_

_"I accept those terms" Anya replied outstretching her hand towards me. Grasping the offered limb I accepted my future._

_Clarke Griffin, Grounder._


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke POV

After shaking Anya's hand I grabbed Finn and dragged him back to camp, knowing that Bellamy would be watching and would follow when he thought it was safe to do so. The journey would normally take 20 minutes but with all the thoughts of what I had to do over the next few hours rotating around my head it was like I blinked and the gate was in front of me.

"Damn it Clarke, Stop!" I heard yelled behind me before I was spun around by someone's hold on my jacket.

"What?!" I demanded. Looking up to see it was Finn trying to get my attention.

"What is the rush? What did the grounders want? Have we got a peace treaty?" Finn spurred out quickly, clearly seeing in my face that I wasn't going to answer.

I still struggle to believe I liked him, it's like everything that I used to like in him now irritates me: his constant need for attention, the way he bends his head forward when he talks to you and his constant questioning. I have a camp to run and yet he seems to think it's my responsibility to run everything past him. Doesn't he realise how much he's hurting Raven?

"Finn, I don't have time to explain. When Bellamy gets back can you tell him I'm in the drop ship, please?"

"Bellamy? But he'll be in camp; do you want me to go find him?" Finn asked, clearly confused.

Realising that he still didn't know that I had asked Bellamy to follow us I took a deep breath and knowing that I was going to be shouted at I squared my shoulders.

"No, I asked him to be my back up so he followed us. He should be back in about 20 minutes or so"

Grabbing me by both my shoulders Finn started to shake me "You can't be serious! Clarke, what is wrong with you?! You know he can't be trusted! He's a murderer!"

Ripping myself from his grasp I looked him straight in the eyes when I delivered the final blow "Stop it Finn! I have had enough of this; I don't know how to make it any clearer. I trust Bellamy; he's my partner. Anything I know, he knows. Get used to it" Swiftly turning around I march towards the drop ship still planning what needs to be done: Finish my design for huts, Clean and organise the medical bay, Finish my diary of all the plants we've found and their medical applications, pack up everything I want to take with me to the grounders.

'God and that properly isn't even the half of it'

Bellamys POV

"Well that seemed to have gone well" Raven said as we watched Anya and Clarke shake.

"Shall we go?" Jasper asked starting to stand. Grabbing his bag I dragged him back down. "Not yet, I doubt we're the only ones with backup. We'll give it a few minutes to make sure everyone's gone and then we'll follow"

"Sounds like a plan boss, so what agreement do you think they've come to? Did you two discuss terms before you came here" Raven queried.

"No we didn't, but Clarke wouldn't have promised something we couldn't deliver"

We waited another ten minutes or so before heading back to the camp. I tried to walk at a normal pace but my legs kept rushing me forward. I needed to know what Clarke had agreed. Not that I didn't trust her, I trusted her more than anyone: more than even Octavia.

Walking through the gate I expected Clarke to be waiting or to at least have organised a team to share the info with. "Where's Clarke?" I asked Miller as I strolled through.

"She came in about 15 minutes ago, try the drop ship. She had an argument with spacewalker and stormed off" Miller yelled down from his position on top of the wall.

Passing my bag to Jasper to put away I made my way to the drop ship. "Princess, you in here?"

"Yer, but I've got a lot to do so you might want to come back"

"Yer because that's gonna happen. Everything seemed to go okay? What was agreed?"

I could see that whatever it was I wasn't going to like it, I was no expert when it came to the Princess but anyone reading her body language could've told you that. Taking a deep breath, she turned towards me.

"They want to make a trade"

"What kind of trade?"

"Me for Lincoln"

"Not a chance!" I snorted before turning around ready to march out, find those grounders and give them a piece of my mind. Before I could even take two steps she had grabbed my right arm and used it to drag me around.

"We have to do this Bellamy, I have to do this"

"Of course you don't! They just want an excuse to start a war; they knew we would never agree to that"

"Bellamy"

"I mean of all the stupid, ridiculous demands they could make…"

"BELLAMY" Clarke yelled, interrupting my rant.

"I've already agreed" Snapping my eyes to her, I could see that she was being serious. How could she be so stupid? They obviously just want to take her away and torture her or something. This is just another way to weaken our camp.

"You're not going"

"Yes I am"

"No you're not"

"Bellamy"

"Clarke"

We stood there for a good thirty seconds just staring into each other's eyes, our chests rising and falling as we waited for the other one to back down.

"I'm sorry Bellamy but you're not going to change my mind. If there's any chance for peace we have to take it"

"Clarke, it's clearly a trap. Just a way to get you away from camp. They must have known we were there and thought up a different way to ostracise you. How did they possibly justify this trade anyway?"

"I would go to live at their camp and Lincoln would come to live at ours. Lincoln was their healer and now that he's considered a traitor by their people no one will trust him to heal them anymore. It's a way for us to learn about the dangers we face, it's a way for us to have peace Bellamy!"

"Don't you see how crazy this is? You can't just leave"

"I am: tomorrow at midday"

"What?!" I demanded exasperated. Am I the only sane one? I can't lose her, the camp needs her.

"Bellamy, this is going to be hard enough as it is please don't make it harder"

"Clarke, have you seen Emily I can't find her….Oh sorry" said a little girl, properly about 15 with long brunette hair.

"Get out" I ordered. Not in the mood for this.

"Bellamy! Sorry Rachel, ignore him. No I haven't sorry sweetheart. Me and Bellamy have a lot to talk about, could you let everyone know that if they need anything to go to Octavia or Raven for the next few hours please?"

"Yes of course, Sorry again" the little squirt squeaked out before running for the door, closing it sharply behind her.

"Bellamy, you can't just snap at people! She's only a little girl"

"Stop changing the subject Clarke. You're not going and that's the end of it"

Looking down at her hands, Clarke continued as if I hadn't said anything "On the table there are the blue prints I've created of my ideas of how we can build huts, I've finished detailing some of the plants we've come across and there healing applications…"

"Clarke"

"And I think you should ask Octavia and maybe even Monty if they want to be involved in the healing side of things as they've both shown a bit of an interest and we could properly need all the help we can get"

"Clarke"

"Everything is labelled and ready for Lincoln to use when he gets here and with winter coming up I think we should look at trying to catch some animals and breed them here"

"Princess!"

With that she finally looked up at me. Her eyes were glistening; she was clearly trying to stop herself from crying.

"Come here" I mutter, outstretching my arms waiting to embrace her. She hesitated for a few more seconds before finally walking into my embrace. She wrapped her arms tightly around my waist while her head went to rest on my chest. Leaning down I placed my head atop her's, placing a kiss in her hair I wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

We must have stood there for at least 5 minutes, just memorising each other because deep down I knew tomorrow she would be gone.

"You can't go Clarke" I mutter, I heard her sharp intake of breath before I found myself pushed back.

"To hell I can't!" I exclaimed, marching forward to grab her shoulders.

"So give me one good reason why I shouldn't go?!" she challenged me. Brave Princess, why can't she ever back down.

"Because we need you!"

"How?"

"Pardon?"

"How do you need me?"

"Erm…well you're our medic"

"That's what Lincoln will be for. He's lived here longer so will have a better idea of what can be done then I do"

"Well, you're our leader; you keep me from making mistakes"

"You have Jasper, Monty, Finn and Raven for that"

"Damn it Clarke, we just need YOU okay"

"But you don't Bellamy, everything I do could be done by someone else. I'm more useful by creating peace. Just think Bellamy: everyone would be able to go to the stream and have a bath without the fear of having a spear thrown through their guts!"

"You don't get it Princess, you can't leave"

"WHY?!" She exclaimed, clearly exasperated. I didn't realise how close we had got while arguing but the angrier she got the bigger breaths she had to take and I could feel the movement of her chest against mine as she took a long deep breath.

It was that moment that I realised why she couldn't leave; it wasn't because the camp needed her. It was because I needed her. Dragging my hands up from where they were still placed on her shoulders all the way up to cup her face I leaned forwards and captured her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Clarke's POV

"WHY?" I yelled, fed up of this argument.

God he's infuriating! Doesn't he realise that we have to do this? This could be our only chance for peace. It's our turn to build a society and I for one do not want to be the one to start one through war. We have to learn from our predecessors mistakes and this is one of them. You never know this could be a great thing: I could go there and show them that all we want is peace.

Bellamy can play the macho man card as much as he wants but he'll never intimidate me enough to change my mind. Especially if it's Bellamy, he can pretend to be frightening all he wants, I know he'd never hurt me.

I could feel his grip on my shoulders tighten as he lets out an exasperated sigh. Looking me in the eye I could see the second they softened, his eyes widened and suddenly his hands were creeping up to my face. Cupping my cheeks I instinctley leaned back and away from him but that didn't stop him as he leant forward forcing me to curve my back and captured my lips.

The shock was running up and down my back paralyzing me. What was he doing? Is this another game? I was startled to realise that at some point I had closed my eyes and that Bellamy's hands had made their way into my hair. 'God his lips were soft though' I couldn't stop myself from thinking. Reaching my hands up from where they laid by my side frozen in time, I rested them on his chest one of either pec and with as much strength as I could muster I pushed him back.

Releasing my hair, he took a step back and I couldn't help admire his figure: the muscular arms, the flat chest and perfectly formed abs as he captured deep breath after deep breath.

"What the hell was that?!" I yelled outraged. Does he think I'm like one of his harem that he's got coming in and out of his tent at all hours? Does he think that if he kisses me I'm going to suddenly forget what the right thing to do is and suddenly just follow his commands?!

"I could be wrong Princess but I'm pretty sure that was a kiss" he replied smugly.

"And why, oh King, did you kiss me?! Do you think if you kiss me that I'll suddenly just do what you want? Because if that's it then you've got one hell of a shock coming to you"

"I wish I was that lucky"

"Wipe that smug look off your face and talk to me. Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I like you Princess"

"What…?!"

"Well when you have a man and a woman….."

"Shut up Bellamy! What do you mean you like me, I thought you hated me"

"I've never hated you, maybe I resented you a bit of first and I saw you as an obstacle from allowing me to keep Octavia safe but I never hated you"

"Okay but not hating me is a long way from liking me" I pressed.

"If I' honest I've only just realised it just now, there's just something about you that I can't help but be draw to: It might be your pigheadness, your idealism or just the fact that you're gorgeous but whatever it is I just can't seem to stay away from you."

"You're trying to manipulate me, aren't you?" He can't be serious, nobody goes from almost hate to liking someone.

"Or maybe it's your paranoia" he laughed. "Okay I'm just going to put the ball in your court. I like you Clarke: I like that you're stubborn, I like that you can look after yourself, I like that you're confident enough to stand up to me. You're my equal Princess and I want you by my side. So the choice is yours, are you willing to take that chance with me?"

I could feel my eyes widen more and more during his speech. What do I do? Do I feel the same? I've never thought of it before. Looking him straight in the eye I can't deny that I'm attracted to him, I mean he is gorgeous but do I like him as a person? I definitely respect him: he's courageous; he's protective, he's loving (with Octavia).

God I do like him. I do want him. I could feel the passion beginning to rise within me, I just wish I could turn off my mind because I can stand here and think about how much I want him as much as I want but the reality is that I'm leaving tomorrow. Do I want to face that heart break? Do I want to admit that I want something that I can never have? Once again capturing his eyes the decision came to me: yes, I can't just leave without knowing what it's like to be with him, for him to know how much he means to me. Taking a step forward I leant into his chest and grasping his elbows with my hands I stepped on my tip toes and raised my lips to his.

The kiss started as gentle: the barest touch of lips moving softly against each other, the teasing movements as we tested and tasted each other. I could feel one of his hands move to grasp my waist while the other once again moved to my hair forcing me to arch my back as he leant into me. Moving my hands from his elbows I lifted them to surround his neck, dragging him towards me. Opening my mouth I could feel his tongue pushing into my mouth, igniting a fight for dominance. Pushing my hips further and further into his, I could feel his passion increasing. His hands released their hold and made their way down my back, stroking as they went till they reached my arse. Leaning back I let out a long moan as Bellamy moved to kiss down my neck as his hands starting to massage my bum. Cupping his hands where my arse meet my legs I let out a little scream as I found myself lifted up, tightening my arms around his neck I moved my legs to wrap around his waist. He started walking over to the slab I'd setup as a bed for any patients that needed to stay overnight for monitoring. With him still kissing up and down my neck I found myself placed on the slab and shuffling back I made room for him to join me.

Quickly joining me, he rested between my spread legs. Placing one hand by my head to hold himself up he used the other one to start at my knee dragging his hand all the way up past my thigh, my waist, my breasts and finally let it come to rest on my face. Waiting for me to reopen my eyes, he leant forward and gave me the softest of eyes and muttered "God your beautiful" I could feel the blush spread all the way from my chest, up my neck and to my face: turning it the red of roses.

We laid there looking into each other's eyes, simply memorising each other for a good 30 seconds before my hand found itself under his shirt, pulling it up I encouraged him to remove it. Taking my unspoken instruction he leant back on his knees and using both hands pulled it up and over his head. Giving me a little wink he raised the hand holding the shirt in his hand and swung it around like a cow boy before releasing it into the air, not caring where it ended up. It was great to see the car free Bellamy; he was so sexy like this.

Letting out a laugh of glee I also sat up and looking down I grasped each side of my shirt and lifted it slowly, Bellamy grasped my waist at each side to support me and raising my eyes I couldn't help but feel stunning. This man that had been with more than his share of women chooses to be with me, I'm the one who he can't seem to keep his eyes and his hands off.

With that everything seemed to escalate so quickly, we both took it in turns to strip each other until we were both as naked as the day we were born. And that's where our next problem came from because looking down I couldn't stop my eyes from widening.

"Problem Princess?" he chuckled.

"Erm… are you sure it'll fit?" I questioned, very embarrassed. I wasn't trying to pamper his ego or anything but I couldn't stop myself from asking because it was big, like porn star big. I'd put a guess at about 9 inches and I'm not the most experienced person, I mean I've only ever been with Finn and he was very average.

I felt his shoulders start to shake above me, him clearly trying to stop himself from laughing. Hitting him on the shoulder he finally let go of the laugh and resting his forehead against mine uttered "Your great for the ego, Princess"

"Don't laugh at me, I'm being serious. What if you hurt me?"

Snapping his eyes opened he grasped my chin and forced me to meet his eyes "I would never hurt you" and the conviction was there burning brightly in his eyes. I was mesmerised by the certainty there, the pure devotion. Nodding my head I leant back, showing my trust in him. Leaning forward he grasped my legs under my knees and raised them up so he could once again settle between them. Lining himself up, he hovered over me placing his arm above my head, he looked me dead in the eyes and asked "Are you sure about this Princess?"

And I was, not a single moment of doubt passed through my mind as I was completely surrounded by Bellamy Blake. Seeing my certainty he started to push forward slowly, taking a deep breath I tightened my legs around him and grasped his back with my hands, my nails already beginning to dig in. "That's it gorgeous, just a little bit at a time….. Nice big breaths, God your tight…. You were made for me."

"Bellamy" I moaned as I felt him pushing further into me, he can joke all he wants but god is he big. I can feel him stretching me, that beautiful burn that promises of the pleasure ahead. I've had enough of waiting now, I'm fed up of this gentle approach, the thing I love about Bellamy is the passion we have for each other and it's time to ignite that now so lowering my hands to grasp his arse I pulled upwards forcing him to thrust into me and my god it was glorious.

"Clarke, what was that?! I could of hurt you damn it" he gritted out, stalling above me.

"Well I thought you were supposed to be fucking me and you weren't doing a good enough job so I thought I'd help you out" I challenged and just like I expected he raised himself to the challenge.

"Not good enough for you Princess, well we'll have to see about that" With that the passionate Bellamy I was used to was back and thrusting in and out we quickly got into a rhythm. I could feel my orgasm beginning to rise and stars began to appear behind my eyes. "God Bells, I'm so close"

With that he changed his angle, thrusting deeper and whispering in my ear "Come for me Princess" The white hot supernova that had been building suddenly exploded and all I could do was garb onto Bellamy and wait for the rolls of pleasure to past. I could hear Bellamy moan above me, my orgasm triggering his.

That night we went round after round, never of us willing to let the other one go. We started with him taking me from behind while I leant against the table and ended with me straddling him: using him for my own pleasure. Hours later we both collapsed against each other on the slab, barely able to move we sunk into a deep sleep.

Waking up the next morning was painful to say the least. Today was the day I had to leave, just when I had gained so much. Raising myself up onto my elbows I looked down to see the man that intrigued me so, I'm sure some would tell me that what we did last night was stupid and that he can't be trusted but I can't bring myself to regret it. Last night meant the world to me so carefully detangling myself from him I gathered my scattered clothes and got quickly got dressed. I grabbed my sketch pad from the side where'd I'd left it yesterday and began to draw him as he is now: peaceful, content and innocent. This is how I want to remember him.

Ripping a piece of paper from the back of my sketch book I left him the following message:

Bellamy,

I'm Sorry; I hope one day you'll be able to forgive me.

Clarke (Your Princess)

Leaning down to place a kiss on his forehead, I could feel the tears starting to roll down my face.

As if on autopilot I made my way to my tent, packed up everything I wanted to keep and headed for the gate.

"Hey Clarke, Where you going? You know Bellamy doesn't want people going out by themselves" was shouted from above.

"I know Miller; I've already discussed it with Bellamy but thanks for the concern"

With that I walked through the gate to my new future, leaving all the people I cared about behind. I felt bad knowing that Bellamy was going to wake and find me gone but I couldn't risk him stopping me. I had to do this; I can't place my live above that of everyone else's. I just hope he can see that and doesn't hate me for it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Kane, I'm not going to argue with you again. I've told you that I want the system extended, so take who you need and get it done" I repeated for what felt the tenth time. It had been like this since the day the survivors of the Ark arrived. It had been a struggle originally. Kane came in thinking that he was going to be in charge and that he could just walk in and take over.

"Bellamy, we'd waste resources for no reasons. The point of the cameras was to watch for grounders to ensure that they don't encroach on our territory and to track migration patterns of the deer's so that we could hunt more efficiently. So why extend it, there's no reason?!" Kane continued.

"We're rapidly growing, it has to be done at some point we may as well do it now. I've spoken to Raven and she says she can use the river to create a small hydro station to generate the extra power we'd need so it would run of a different system and won't affect the home base. Basically you're right, there's no need to do it but we have the resources so we may as well use them and do some forward planning while we can."

"Bellamy I think what Kane wants to clarify is your reasons for doing this" Abi started "You're not doing this for Clarke are you?"

Lowering my head I can't help but feel the pain and anguish begin to rise in my chest.

_Two years previously _

_I couldn't stop the smile from morphing across my face. It had finally happened, I mean me and Clarke had always argued but I always felt the sexual tension rising to the surface. It's just a shame we wasted so much time, if I'd just realised sooner that it wasn't just sexual tension that I actually cared about her, we could have been together for months: we could have been happy for months. I can't live with regrets though, we're together now and that's what counts. Stretching out my arm I can't help but feel confused when I don't encounter Clarke, she must have already got up. _

_'She's a workaholic that one' I think, my smile expending almost to the point of pain now. 'Guess it's time to start another day' signing I sit up and start to stretch. Locating my clothes wasn't difficult either; Clarke had folded them and placed them on the chair by the door. While I was dressing a note fell out of my clothes, feeling a sense of dread rising up my back I bend out and read the note._

_'No, she wouldn't' my mind had frozen, I couldn't believe it. She wouldn't just leave surely? Not with a note?! A note! I could feel the shock vanishing and rage starting to build 'A fucking note!' Slamming the door of the drop ship opened I stormed to her tent 'She better not have left yet'_

_"Hey Bellamy, when are we going hunting?" Miller yelled._

_"Just give me a few minutes; I just need to go have a quick chat with Clarke" I said, walking away._

_"She's not back yet mate"_

_"What?!" I demanded. "What do you mean?" I could feel the rage building._

_"Um she err she left? About an hour ago" he stuttered. Grabbing him by his top I marched him back until his back hit a tree. Getting into his face I raged "How could you let her leave?! I told you that no one leaves!"_

_"Mate, she told me you'd approved it! I didn't know, I promise Bell I wouldn't have let her go if I thought you'd have a problem with it" _

_"Bellamy, what are you doing? Let him go!" Octavia screamed, grabbing me by the arm and dragging me back. _

_"I have to stop her" Thoughts were racing through my head, why had she left? Where was she meeting them? Could I beat her there? Bumping past Octavia I ran straight for the open gate heading for the river. I could hear Octavia and Miller running behind me, trying to catch me but I could only think of her. We've only just got together, I can't lose her._

_"Bellamy! Bellamy, Stop!" I heard yelled behind me. But I couldn't stop, I had to reach her._

_Breaking through the bushes the bridge came into my view._

That's as much as I remember from those times, the rest is what Octavia has told me.

She said that as soon as I saw the empty bridge it was like the life just drained out of me. I sank to the ground and just cried while she yelled at me trying to work out what was wrong.

The days and the weeks past with me barely functioning. It was like my will to fight, my will to lead left with her. They all tried: Octavia, Raven, Monty: Octavia tried yelling at me, Raven tried ordering me and Monty tried begging me. Nothing worked, the breakthrough came when the survivors of the Ark came knocking on our door.

Snapping back to attention I turned to Abigail's concerned face "No I'm not doing this for Clarke but just because you've given up on her doesn't mean I'm going to" I snapped before stomping off. I was done with these arguments, I'm in charge and it's about time they get used to it.

"Raven, how's the designs for the hydro station going?" I asked while entering the communications centre.

"All done, Captain. Just waiting for the go ahead" She replied.

"Well you've got it, take Kane and some of the building team and get to it" I ordered. "And don't take any bullshit from Kane, I want it done and I want it done fast"

"You've got it boss, I've just got to finish installing the projection system in the town hall and then I'll head straight over"

Stepping out of the centre I looked across the camp and couldn't help but think back to how we got here.

_One Year and 9 months previously_

_The Ark survivors had been with once for a few weeks now. They came from the east and when we first saw them we were instantly on alert thinking it was the grounders come to finish the job. But a moment of fear quickly turned to a moment of hope and excitement when Miller saw his dad and took off running into his embrace._

_But that's also when the problems started because as soon as they were settled they started issuing orders: our sentries were quickly replaced with the guard, Abi moved straight into the drop ship and the weapons were claimed. We were encouraged to be "children". As if we could ever be that again. _

_"Right I have had enough of this! Get off your useless arse right now" _

_"Octavia just go away, I'm not in the mood"_

_"You're never in the mood Bellamy, not since Clarke left"_

_"Yes, Clarke I said it: Clarke, Clarke, Clarke" She yelled as she saw me cringe at the sound of her name. _

_"You have to snap out of it, we need you Bell."_

_"You don't need me, the Ark is here now and there running things"_

_"Yes but they shouldn't be! Do you really want to go back to the times when those of the upper classes made all the decisions while we did all of the work because that's what their suggesting"_

_"What do you mean Octavia? How is that even possible? It's those with the skills and trades that are most useful on earth"_

_"We know that Bellamy but they don't and if we don't stop them soon we'll be in the exact same position we were on the Ark"_

_Taking a deep sign I replied "and what do you expect me to do about it?"_

_"Lead us! The 100 will follow you, your our leader"_

_"Okay say I go along with this, it's still hundred against all of them. They must have at least 700 people"_

_"Yes but we're the children of the lower classes and the friends of the children of the lower classes. If we follow you so will their parents"_

_"Octavia I get where you're coming from but I just can't lead anymore, not without her"_

_"She left to give us a chance Bellamy, a chance to build and grow. This is __**our**__ opportunity; ask yourself what would Clarke do? Would she sit around here wallowing in self-pity or would she be out there yelling her pretty little head of until they do the right thing"_

_She was right, I'm wasting her sacrifice. I could just picture her face if she could see me now: she wouldn't be upset by how sad I am, she wouldn't pity me, she'd be so angry. I have to make it up to her; I have to make this a place to be proud off. _

That's how I got to where I am today, secret meetings held over time until I had the support I needed and when I did I demanded they call a vote for chancellor. The council members weren't happy but they couldn't argue, I'd followed the letter of the law. With that building began, winter was coming and we couldn't live in tents forever so I created stations and asked everyone to get involved in different tasks so I could create teams of the best trackers, the best hunters, the best builders etc. and got them to work. Before long we were thriving: we had beds to sleep in, food in our stomachs and moonshine to keep us sane. Life was better than ever but I had to keep pushing for more: I wanted my princess to come back to a castle.


End file.
